Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to video conferencing, and, in particular, to a display method for video conferencing and an associated video conferencing system.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, video conferencing has become important way for two remote users to communicate, thanks to the development of network technologies and video compression technologies. Generally, it is necessary for a user to own a dedicated video conferencing system to conveniently conduct video conferencing with other users. The video conferencing systems on the market are usually equipped with a camera, a microphone, and a controller. However, a conventional video conferencing system can only be used to conduct a video conference, and the users in the video conference are not able to interact with each other by writing or drawing something on their displays, resulting in a poor user experience and insufficient immersion sense.
Accordingly, there is a demand for a display method for video conferencing and an associated video conferencing system to solve the aforementioned problems.